A Christmas Carol Yugioh style!
by Ancient Enchantress
Summary: I convinced the YGO! cast to put on a play of Charles Dickens's book, A Christmas Carol! ^__^ What kind of trouble will ensue? Read and find out! *Completed* Merry Christmas!
1. ROLL CALL!

Ruby: Hey! Ancient Enchantress here! Welcome to the cast party for A Christmas Carol YGO! Style! Now we find out who plays what parts! ^____^  
  
Everyone: FINALLY!!!!!  
  
Ruby: Hey it didn't take that long!  
  
Luna: Yeah.just 3 weeks! ¬¬  
  
Ruby: -_-U...Anyway here's our cast *posts up piece of paper*  
  
"Scrooge: Seto Kaiba  
  
Jacob Marley: Maximillion Pegasus  
  
Scrooge's Nephew: Joey Wheeler  
  
Nephew's wife: Mai Valentine  
  
Scrooge's sister/Nephew's mother: Serenity Wheeler  
  
Bob Kratchit: Yugi Moto  
  
Bob's Wife: Rebecca  
  
Tiny Tim: Mokuba Kaiba  
  
Ghost of Christmas Past: Ryou Bakura  
  
Ghost of Christmas present: Yami Moto  
  
Ghost of Christmas yet to come: Bakura  
  
Malik: Fezziwig  
  
YamiMalik: Charity Man"  
  
Yugi: 0.0?!?!?!? I have to work for Seto?! And I'm married to Rebecca?!?!?!?  
  
Rebecca: Oh Yugi I'm so happy!! ^______^  
  
Ruby: ^^U sorry bout that Yugi but there was no one else.....  
  
Bakura: Hey wait a sec! I have no lines!!  
  
Luna: That's the point Bakura.....¬¬  
  
Bakura: T_T  
  
Mai: You paired me up with Joey?!  
  
Ruby: Aww c'mon Mai..everyone knows you like him...  
  
Mai: *blushes* *mutters*  
  
Joey: *grin* What was that Mai??  
  
Mai: *glares* Nothing!!  
  
Joey: ^_____^  
  
Seto: How come I have to be the evil one? And how come Pegasus is in this?!  
  
Ruby: Cause you're both perfect for this!  
  
Pegasus: Come now Kaiba-boy! You can't hate me that much!  
  
Seto: Wanna bet? ¬¬  
  
YamiMalik: I'm a charity Man?!?!??!  
  
Ruby: THAT'S IT!!! *glares at everyone*  
  
Everyone: 0.0???  
  
Ruby: Yugi I don't care that your married to Rebecca..it's fake and you'll live with it!  
  
Yugi: awwww....*sad*  
  
Ruby: Mai you too! It's fake! Deal with it!  
  
Mai: *mutters angrily*  
  
Ruby: Bakura you KNOW that your specter has no lines and Seto you WILL work with Pegasus! YamiMalik you are going to be GOOD for once!! IS THAT CLEAR?!?!?!?!???!?!?!?  
  
Everyone: 0.0!!! Yes ma'am!!  
  
Ruby: ^_^ now that's more like it!! Now get practicing! The shows in a few days and I want you all ready!!  
  
Everyone: *runs off*  
  
Luna: Hey how come I don't have a part in this play!??  
  
Ruby: I have a special job for you! *evil smirk* *whispers*  
  
Luna: *smirk* I like it!! ^_____^ I'll get ready! *runs off*  
  
Ruby: Our play will begin in a few days and I have it planned out to end on Christmas! So sit back and enjoy A Christmas Carol YGO! Style! ^____^  
  
Disclaimer: Almost forgot! I don't own the YGO! Cast nor do I own A Christmas Carol which belongs to Charles Dickens! ^.^ 


	2. The play begins!

Disclaimer: I do not own YGO! Nor do I own A Christmas Carol which is owned by Charles Dickens.  
  
Note: ( ) is what is happening onstage  
  
* * is someone's actions  
  
' ' is someone's thoughts  
  
Ryou is Light Bakura and Bakura is YamiBakura  
  
Ruby: *peeks out of curtain* Full house! Yippee!!  
  
Yami: Oh great......  
  
Ruby: All set Luna?  
  
Luna: *holding big black bag* You bet! ^__^  
  
Ryou: uh? What's in the bag?  
  
Luna: *blink* oh this? Um...nothing really ^^U  
  
Ruby: Okay you guys! We're on in 5 minutes! Is everyone ready?  
  
Seto: You know what? I changed my mind! I'm outta here! *tries to run*  
  
Ruby: *catches Seto by his jacket* SETO!! You WILL go on! This play WILL be a success! YOU HEAR ME!!??  
  
Seto: Yes ma'am!  
  
Luna: o.0?! Temper temper...  
  
Ryou: ............  
  
Ruby: And we're on! Let's do this! *walks onstage* Hello and welcome to my play entitled A Christmas Carol Yu-gi-oh style! This involves Charles Dickens's book A Christmas Carol except with the Yu-gi-oh cast instead ^__^  
  
Audience: *stares blankly*  
  
Ruby: Ah..yes...anyway...lets begin! *walks offstage*  
  
(Lights go dim as curtains open to reveal Seto working at a big desk in front of Yugi and some other men who are counting money)  
  
Yugi: Brr......excuse me...Mr. Scrooge? Could we have some more kindling for our fire? It's very cold in here!  
  
Seto: No.  
  
Yugi: But---  
  
Seto: I said no!  
  
Yugi: yes sir...*goes back to work*  
  
Joey: *enters* A merry Christmas to you Uncle! ^_^  
  
Seto: *mumbles* bah humbug  
  
Joey: What was that Uncle?  
  
Seto: I SAID BAH HUMBUG!!!  
  
*Awkward Silence*  
  
Joey: Humbug to Christmas? You don't mean that surely?  
  
Seto: I do and always shall! Keep your Christmas your way and I shall keep it mine!  
  
Joey: Come now Uncle, don't be mad! Come eat with us tomorrow!  
  
Seto: No thank you.....  
  
Joey: But why uncle?  
  
Seto: Why?? Why did you get married?  
  
Joey: Because I fell in love you insensitive jerk!  
  
Seto: Who are you calling insensitive you little barking Chihuahua???!!  
  
Joey: Why you!!  
  
Ruby: *whispers* Cut it out or your dead at intermission!!!!  
  
Seto: o.o! Eep! Ahem...Love? Humbug! Love is the only thing more ridiculous than a merry Christmas!  
  
Joey: Fine Uncle! I am sorry you cannot find the happiness of Christmas in your heart....  
  
Seto: Good afternoon!  
  
Joey: And A happy new year as well!  
  
Seto: Good afternoon!! Take a hint!!  
  
Joey: *glares and leaves*  
  
Yugi: Mr. Scrooge...it's time to go....  
  
Seto: oh very well.....don't be late tomorrow!  
  
Yugi: but sir! Tomorrow is Christmas Day! Surely we should get the day off!  
  
Seto: Humbug! Very well! Take your day off! But be here early the next day! 7:00 sharp or you'll be fired!  
  
Yugi: Yes sir..*walks out just as YamiMalik walks in*  
  
YamiMalik: *mutters* I can't believe I'm doing this.....remember the cookies at intermission...cookies.....*speaks* Merry Christmas! Do I have the pleasure of addressing Mr. Scrooge or Mr. Marley?  
  
Seto: Mr. Marley has been dead these past seven years......he died this very night...  
  
YamiMalik: I see....well Mr. Scrooge, at this festive time we collect money for the poor and less fortunate so they may have a merry Christmas.  
  
Seto: Humbug! Are there no prisons? Or work houses?  
  
YamiMalik: Plenty to be sure....but many would rather die then go there...  
  
Seto: Then let them do it! And decrease the surplus population!  
  
YamiMalik: But sir!  
  
Seto: I do not make myself merry at Christmas and I do not wish to make idle people merry......I fund the prisons and workhouses..let them go there! Now leave me alone!  
  
YamiMalik: But Mr. Scrooge!!  
  
Seto: LEAVE!!  
  
YamiMalik: *heads for 'door' and casually slips some of the money left on the desks into his pockets* *leaves*  
  
Ruby:*anime fall* Does he really think I'd leave real money out???....oh well....next scene! 


	3. The ghost of Jacob Marley! BOO!

Ruby: *sitting in directors chair* Okay...not too bad so far....oh and by the way Random Yu-gi-oh fan I didn't put in Tea cuz I don't particularly like her ^^U Now lets see how this next scene runs....  
  
Pegasus: *reading Funny bunny sipping fruit juice* HAAHAH  
  
Ruby: *anime vein* Pegasus! WHAT ARE YOU DOING???!! YOU'RE ON IN 5 MINUTES!!!!  
  
Pegasus: But....funny-bunny *looks sad*  
  
Ruby: I DON'T CARE!!! GO NOW!!!!  
  
Pegasus: T_T *goes off to get dressed*  
  
Ruby: *rolls eyes* Cue the next scene.......  
  
Disclaimer: Argh I hate disclaimers! I don't own Yu-gi-oh!!  
  
Note: ' ' someone's thoughts  
  
( ) what's happening onstage  
  
* * someone's actions  
  
**Onstage**  
  
(scene changes to an outdoor scene with 'snow' falling)  
  
Seto: *walks up to large house*  
  
(Doorknob on house is actually Pegasus who opens eyes)  
  
Pegasus: Ahem...BOO KAIBA-BOY!!!!  
  
Seto: 0.0?!?!? GAH!! *steps back a few steps*  
  
Pegasus: *slides head out of secret hole as real doorknob slides back into place*  
  
Seto: That was.....Jacob Marley.....*shakes head* Humbug! *goes into house*  
  
(scene change to indoors)  
  
Seto: *eating a waffle* Mmmm...Egggoooo....  
  
(chains clank)  
  
Seto: 0.0?! What was that?!  
  
(special effect smoke appears as Pegasus walks on)  
  
Pegasus: (face painted white, wearing white clothes and carrying 'heavy' chains) Evening, Kaiba-boy.....  
  
Seto: *whispers* It Scrooge stupid!  
  
Pegasus: Oh oops! Evening Scroogie-boy....  
  
Ruby: *anime fall*  
  
Seto: ¬¬U *stands in fake surprise* Oh! It's the ghost of my old partner! Jacob Marley!  
  
Pegasus: I WAS Jacob Marley....  
  
Seto: ¬¬.....  
  
Pegasus: You don't believe in me Scroogie-boy.....why doubt your senses?  
  
Seto: *anime vein* No I do not.....for a little thing can disorient them...you could be an undigested piece of meat or cheese....there's more of gravy then of grave about you!  
  
Pegasus: *starts laughing* gravy..grave....that's funny! ^___^  
  
Seto: ¬¬U *fake fear* Oh spirit why do you haunt me?!  
  
Pegasus: *shakes chain* I have come with a warning! You see these chains? They were forged by myself, link by link. You too wear a chain as long and heavy as this, since seven Christmases past!  
  
Seto: *cries out* Jacob! Jacob! Speak comfort to me, friend!  
  
Pegasus: I have none to give! I come with a warning! There is yet a chance for you to escape my fate!  
  
Seto: Please tell me old friend!!  
  
Pegasus: You shall be visited by three spirits! Without them you shall never find the path to true happiness! Expect the first ghost when the bell tolls one!  
  
Seto: I am happy though!  
  
Pegasus: You are not!  
  
Seto: Am too!  
  
Pegasus: ARE NOT TIMES INFINITY!!! I WIN!! Expect the first ghost when the bell tolls one!!  
  
Ruby: *anime falls*  
  
Seto: ¬¬ Can't I take them all at once and have it over with?  
  
Pegasus: When the bells tolls oooooonnnnneeeee!!!! *smokescreen appears and Pegasus vanishes secretly stealing waffle on table*  
  
Seto: *falls back into chair*  
  
*Silence*  
  
Seto: Bah humbug!! *walks off set*  
  
Audience: slowly applauds and then gets louder* Yay!!!  
  
Ruby: *mushroom breath* Thanks goodness.......  
  
Seto: *chasing Pegasus backstage* Leggo my Eggo!!!!!!!  
  
Ruby: ¬¬U oh brother......  
  
Disclaimer: No I don't own Eggo's either.....but they're yummy! ^__^ 


	4. The Ghost of Christmas Past!

Ruby: 0.0!! Wow! 24 reviews already!! Thank you all you lovely lovely reviewers!!!  
  
Seto: I believe they are called pity reviews......¬¬U  
  
Ruby: *anime vein* *smacks Seto with an anime hammer* Time for the next scene!!  
  
Ryou: *huddled in a corner reading 'How to Conquer Stage Fright' (thank you to an anon reviewer for the idea!! ^^)  
  
Ruby: Awww.....does little Ryou-kun have stage fright? *puppy eyes*  
  
Ryou: No...hehheh....not at all ^^U just reading for...umm....extra credit.....yeah that's it....  
  
Ruby: *glomps Ryou* He's so cute when he's nervous!! ^_____^  
  
Ryou: o.o! Gack! Can't...breathe....  
  
Ruby: oops! *lets go a little* ^___^ I bet you'll be fine Ryou-kun!!  
  
Ryou: ^^U Okay...I'll go if you stop hugging me....  
  
Ruby: *squeezes and lets go* Break a leg!!  
  
Ryou: o.0!! *looks nervous again as he goes to get ready*  
  
Ruby: Ups....Maybe not the best thing to say...^^U okay next scene everyone!!  
  
Disclaimer: There should be one HUGE disclaimer for all stories posted on fanfiction.net!!! I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THE IDEA FOR THIS FIC AND THE COMPUTER I WRITE IT ON!!!!  
  
Notes: Ryou is Light Bakura, Bakura is Yamibakura  
  
( ) what's happening onstage  
  
* * someone's actions  
  
' ' thoughts  
  
*Onstage*  
  
Seto: *in nightgown and cap blushing* 'I'm wearing a freakin dress!!! I'm gonna KILL Ruby!!'  
  
Ruby: *snicker*  
  
Seto: *lies on 'bed' still blushing*  
  
(Bells begin to chime)  
  
Mysterious voice: Expect the first ghost when the bell tolls ooooonnnnneeeee!!  
  
Seto: *sits up as spotlight glows*  
  
Ryou: *walks onstage dressed a simple white robe barefoot* Ebenezer Scrooge.....  
  
Ryou fangirls in audience: *cheer loudly as Ryou walks on*  
  
Ruby: *death glares all the girls and they shut up*  
  
Ryou: ^^U  
  
Seto: *fake surprise* Are...are you the spirit whose coming was foretold to me?  
  
Ryou: I am...  
  
Seto: Who...what are you?  
  
Ryou: I am the ghost of Christmas Past...here for your welfare....come...*walks towards window*  
  
Seto: But I am a mortal...I cannot fly!  
  
Ryou: A touch of my hand here..*lays hand on heart* and you shall....now come....  
  
(special wires make Seto and Ryou fly as scenery 'moves underneath)  
  
Ryou: *lands in a schoolyard with Seto)  
  
Seto: Oh my!!!! I was a boy here!! This is where I grew up!!  
  
Ryou: These are merely shadows of what has been....they have no consciousness of us here...  
  
Seto: T_T I remember this tree! Hello tree! *hugs tree* And this post! Hello post! *hugs post*  
  
Ryou: ¬¬U *whispers* don't get too much into character!  
  
Seto: *looks up, blinks and blushes* oops.....hope no one saw that....  
  
Ruby: *rolling on the floor with silent laughter* XD  
  
Ryou: Ahem....but this school is not quiet deserted on this Christmas....a lone boy sits in a classroom neglected by his friends...  
  
(a classroom is seen with a chibi Seto look alike in it)  
  
Seto: That poor boy!!! T_T Wait a second!!! That's me!!!!!!!  
  
Ryou: What is the matter Ebenezer?  
  
Seto: It's just.....there was a caroler at my door the other day...I should have given him something at least....  
  
Ryou: *smiles* Lets move to another Christmas.....(chibi Seto walks off as guy who could pass for Seto's twin brother walks on with Serenity)  
  
Serenity: I have come to take you home brother! Home home home! *claps hands*  
  
Seto look alike: Home little Fan?  
  
Serenity: *smile* Yes! Home for good and all!! Home for ever and ever!  
  
SLA: *smile* You are quite a woman little Fan! *smile*  
  
Serenity: ^_^ *hugs SLA*  
  
Ryou: A delicate creature but such a large heart....  
  
Seto: Indeed....*looks sadly*  
  
Ryou: She died a woman....yet she had a child...your nephew.....  
  
Seto: Yes....  
  
Ryou: there was another Christmas.....one more....  
  
Seto: Please....no more.....  
  
Ryou: Just one...(scene changes to a happy little room)  
  
Malik: *sitting at desk* *to SLA and a few others* Yo ho my boys! No more work tonight! Christmas Eve! Lets have those shutters up!  
  
SLA: *runs around cleaning up*  
  
Seto: Why it's old Fezziwig! Bless his heart it's Fezziwig alive again!  
  
Malik: Hilli ho my lads! Lets have this place cleaned up!  
  
Men: *clean up as more people walk in and music begins*  
  
Everyone: *dances*  
  
Ryou: A small matter.....to make these silly folks so full of gratitude...  
  
Seto: Small!  
  
Ryou: He spent but a few pounds of your mortal money....is that so much that he deserves the praise he gets?  
  
Seto: *angrily* It isn't that!! It's that he could make us happy or unhappy! The happiness he gives is quite as great as if it cost a fortune!  
  
Ryou: *blink* Is something wrong?  
  
Seto: No..no....I should like to say something to my clerk just now...that's all....  
  
Ryou: *smile* My time grows to an end Ebenezer.....  
  
(bright light glows and Seto and Ryou are back in Seto's bedroom)  
  
Ryou: *glows and vanishes*  
  
Seto: *falls onto bed into a deep sleep*  
  
(HUGE sign appears that reads 'Intermission')  
  
Ruby: *staring at handheld TV*  
  
Seto: Ruby!! You made me wear a dress!!! Grrrrr....  
  
Ruby: *stares at screen*  
  
Seto: STOP IGNORING ME!!!!  
  
Ruby: *looks at Seto and takes off headphones* You say something?  
  
Seto: *anime fall* What are you watching?  
  
Ruby: Yu-gi-oh......boring eppie where you duel Yami again....-.-  
  
Seto: I'm...I'M ON TV?!?!?!?!  
  
Ruby: Sure are...here...*hands over TV* Knock yourself out.....  
  
Seto: I look gooooood.....^.^  
  
Ruby: o.0...right okay then.....ahem....next chapter shall be the intermission! Hey all you audience members! I know there are fangirls out there!! Come hug your bisshie's!! REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW!!!  
  
Ryou: *comes backstage* How was I?  
  
Ruby: You were awesome Ryou-chan!!! *hugs Ryou* No one may touch my Ryou!! NO ONE!!!  
  
Ryou: Awwww....*puppy eyes*  
  
Ruby: NOOOO!!! NOT THE PUPPY EYES!!! Oh okay.....fine...T_T Ryou fangirls are welcome...  
  
Ryou: ^_^  
  
Ruby: T_T Now don't forget!!!! Press the lil' purple button and review!!! NOW!!!! 


	5. INTERMISSION!

Ruby: REVIEWS!! ^________^ *jumps up and down excitedly* THANK YOU SO MUCH PEOPLE!! NEW EPISODE OF YGO!! YAY!!  
  
Ryou: ^^U  
  
Ruby: Time for iiiiiintermission!! ^^ All you reviewers who wanted to hug their bishies get their chance now!  
  
Seto: You know I don't think many people understood intermission.....  
  
Ruby: You think? *scratches head* Oh...well don't worry! You'll get your chance after the show people!!  
  
Kiki: Yay! Yami's next! *huggles Yami*  
  
Yami: Gack! Kiki-chan, can I breathe again?  
  
Me: *lets go* Oops sorry Yami *puppy eyes*  
  
Yami: It's ok.  
  
Luna: T_T  
  
Ruby: C'mon Luna...don't be a baby.....just cuz you like Yam--  
  
Luna: *covers Ruby's mouth* SHUT UP!!!  
  
Ruby: Mmmmmffff!!!  
  
Ivy Bakura: *walks up to Ryou and hands him a rose* you were great, bro. Still got that book I lent you?  
  
Ryou: Umm...yeah...  
  
Ivy: Good, good. *walks over to Seto* *blush and hands him a rose also* you were good too, Seto. *smile meekly*  
  
Seto: *blushes* *takes rose* Umm thanks Ivy! ^^  
  
Ruby: Bro? I didn't know you had a sister Ryou....?  
  
Ryou: *scratches head and shrugs* Well I guess I do....^^U  
  
Ruby: Okaaay then....  
  
Kirby girl: Awww!!! RYOU WAS ADORABLE!!! *hugs Ryou*  
  
Ryou: Gak! Spine...crushed.....  
  
Kirby girl: Must also hug Pegasus! *hugs Pegasus*  
  
Pegasus: *big grin* I feel loved!  
  
Everyone: o_0.......  
  
Kirby girl: WHAT!! I THINK HE'S COOL!! *goes around hitting people with giant mallet as they run away* *triumphant laugh*  
  
Ruby: Owwie! X.x Only I can hit people with mallets!!!!  
  
Seto: ¬¬U oh please....  
  
Ruby: *anime vein* *pulls out mallet and chases Seto* HAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAH!!!  
  
Yami: Is she always like this?  
  
Luna: Always....  
  
YamiMalik: *runs on* WHERE ARE MY COOKIES?!!! YOU PROMISED COOKIES!!!!  
  
Ruby: ¬¬ there...*points to big tray of cookies*  
  
YamiMalik: *runs to cookie plate only to find all the cookies are gone* WHA- ?!?!?!?  
  
Joey: *munch munch* Doncha just love cookies?  
  
Tristan: Oh yeah!! *munch munch*  
  
YamiMalik: *anime vein* I...need....my..COOKIES!!!!!! *fiery eyes*  
  
Joey: Uh...here ya go man...*hands over a half bitten cookie*  
  
YamiMalik: Grrrrr.....  
  
Joey: No? Oh well then! *gobbles up cookie*  
  
YamiMalik: T_T Cooookies!!  
  
Ruby: *rubs forehead* *throws a bag of cookies at YamiMalik* Here knock yourself out...  
  
YamiMalik: 0.0!! YAY!! *gobbles up the cookies*  
  
Mai: Hey when do I get to go on?? Don't keep a girl waiting!  
  
Ruby: -_-U You'll be on next Mai.....  
  
Yugi: *running all over the place to escape Rebecca* HEEEEEELLLPPP!!!  
  
Rebecca: Awww....c'mon Yugi!! That's what mistletoe is for!!  
  
Ruby: o.0.....Rebecca is dead now....  
  
Ryou: Why?  
  
Ruby: Cause all the Yugi fangirls are gonna kill her....like Anny for instance...  
  
Ryou: Ah.....  
  
Joey: *hold out cookie* The last cookie!  
  
Mai: Oh Joooooeeeyyy!! Can I have the cookie? Please? *winks*  
  
Serenity: Joey! I'm hungry! And I'm your sister!  
  
Tristan: Joey! You're not gonna turn down your sister are you? *heart eyes to Serenity*  
  
Mai: Please Joey? Please?  
  
Joey: *gulps* Uh oh.....  
  
YamiMalik: *stares* Well if you can't decide....then I will! *steals cookie and eats it*  
  
Serenity, Mai and Joey: 0.0! GRRRR....*chase YamiMalik around in an anime dust stampede*  
  
YamiMalik: AAAAHHHHHH!!!! *runs*  
  
Ruby: ¬¬ This is getting out of hand....  
  
Malik: Do I have another scene?  
  
Mokuba: When do I get to go on??  
  
Bakura: What about me?!  
  
Ruby: *anime vein* *head grows big* QUUUIIIIIEEEEETTTTTTTT!!!!!!!  
  
Everyone: *freezes* 0.0.....  
  
Ruby: *goes back to normal* Ahem....Time for the next scene.......  
  
Everyone: *doesn't move*  
  
Ruby: You can go now....  
  
Rebecca: *chases Yugi backstage*  
  
Yugi: AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!  
  
Serenity, Mai and Joey: *chase YamiMalik back inside*  
  
YamiMalik: MUAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAH!!!  
  
Everyone else: *follows inside*  
  
Ruby: *anime mushroom breath* Now I see why directors have it so hard.....Thank you to all you reviewers! The last chapter will be after the show so all the rest of you can hug your bishies then ^.^ next chappie will be the Ghost of Christmas present! R&R!!! PRESS THE PURPLE (or blue depending on your POV) BUTTON NOW!!!! 


	6. The Ghost of Christmas Present! Santa? N...

Disclaimer: I no be owning Yu-gi-oh..sorry if I didn't mention that last chapter... I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH!!!! HONEST!!!!  
  
Ruby: Time for the next scene! ^-^  
  
Yami: My turn?  
  
Mai: What about me?  
  
Mokuba: And me!  
  
Ruby: ^^U Yes yes you'll all be on....'what'd I do to deserve this???' *sigh* Okay let's go....*walks onstage*  
  
**Onstage**  
  
Ruby: Hello and welcome back from intermission! ^_^ Time for scene 4! *walks offstage*  
  
(Lights dim as curtains rise to reveal Seto back on the bed) (bells begin to toll 1)  
  
Seto: *looks up* What??? It can't be one again!!!! *grabs alarm clock* This thing must be faulty!! *bangs it on the table* WORK WORK WORK!!  
  
Ruby: -.-U  
  
(faint music begins playing)  
  
Seto: Hmm? What's that? (walks into another room)  
  
Yami: (dressed in a brown robe and surrounded by food) Come in!! And know me better man!!  
  
Seto: o.0.......  
  
Yami: *anime vein* I said...COME IN!!!! AND KNOW ME BETTER MAN!!!  
  
Seto: Oh right...*walks in* Who are you?  
  
Yami: I *pause for dramatic effect* am the ghost of Christmas present.....  
  
Seto: 0.0!! Presents??!!! SANTA!!! IT'S YOU!!!  
  
Yami: NO YOU IDIOT!!! PRESENT!! THE HERE AND NOW!!!!  
  
Seto: Awwww....T_T I knew it was too good to be true....  
  
Yami: Now then...  
  
Seto: Spirit! I know you are to lead me so I may learn! Lead on!  
  
Yami: very well.... (scene changes to an old dingy house)  
  
Rebecca: *in high boots to look taller* Now where is your father?  
  
Little kid #1: Here he comes Mama! And Tiny Tim too! ^___^  
  
Yugi: *enter also in high boots with Mokuba* (A/N this is just because Yugi is the same height as Mokuba and it would look silly for a dad to look like his son's brother or something ^^U) Hello everyone!  
  
Rebecca: *runs over and hugs Yugi* Welcome home Bob!  
  
Yugi: *backs away slowly* ^^U heh heh...  
  
Rebecca: And how was Tim today?  
  
Yugi: Oh good as gold and better..he said he hoped everyone would see him today, him being a cripple, so people may remember who made the lame men walk and blind see on Christmas...  
  
Mokuba: *walking off on a crutch with other little kids* *laughs*  
  
Rebecca: Come come children! Dinner is ready!  
  
Family: *sits down at table full of yummy food*  
  
Seto: Spirit....tell me if Tiny Tim will live....  
  
Yami: I see a vacant seat and a crutch without an owner...if these shadows remain unaltered then he will die...  
  
Seto: NO!!!  
  
Yami: Well if he be like to die then he better do it and decrease the surplus population!  
  
Seto: *looks sadly at table*  
  
Yugi: I raise a toast! To Mr. Scrooge! Founder of the feast!  
  
Rebecca: Founder of the feast! Yeah right!!  
  
Seto: *anime vein*  
  
Rebecca: Why if he were here I'd give him a piece of my mind to feast on!  
  
Yugi: But..the feast! Christmas!  
  
Rebecca: *sigh* I drink to his health for your sake not for him....to Mr. Scrooge...*mumbles* may he be happy yada yada yada...  
  
Yugi: Ahem...well that was a wonderful meal! One of the best I've had in a while!  
  
Yami: There is more to see...come..... (scene changes so it appears that they pass by many many houses before stopping at one)  
  
Seto: This is....my nephew's house!  
  
Joey: *laughing* Come come! Let's play a game!  
  
Mai: Oh yes a game!! ^__^  
  
Sister #1: Let's play Duck duck goose!  
  
Sister #2: No let's play Candyland!  
  
Sister #3: No I want soccer!!  
  
Everyone: *stares at #3* *blink blink*  
  
Sister #3: WHAAAT???  
  
Joey: Riight..Let's play Yes and No...I think of something and you ask yes or no question to see what it is!  
  
Mai: Sounds fun to me....  
  
Sister 1 & 2: Okay!  
  
Sister #3: Awwwwww...  
  
Joey: Okay go ahead!  
  
Mai: Does it grunt and growl?  
  
Joey: *grins* Quite often!  
  
Sister 1: Is it led by anyone?  
  
Joey: Oh no not at all!  
  
Sister 2: A pig!  
  
Sister 3: I was gonna say pig!  
  
Sister 1: A horse!  
  
Joey: No neither!  
  
Sister 2: A tiger!  
  
Sister 3: I was gonna say that too! T_T  
  
Sister 1: A bear??  
  
Joey: Nope and nope!  
  
Mai: *thinks* Hmmm...oh! XDD I know it!!! *starts laughing*  
  
Sister 2: What is it???  
  
Mai: It's...*gasp* His uncle Scrooge!! XDDD!!!  
  
Everyone: *starts laughing out loud*  
  
Seto: I'm lost...*thinks for a moment* HEY!!!! WHY THAT LITTLE CHIHUAHUA!!! *tries to barge in but gets held back by Yami* WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!!!  
  
Audience: *stares*  
  
Seto: *stops and shuts up*  
  
*Cricket chirps*  
  
Yami: *lets go Seto* My time grows short!  
  
Seto: Are spirit's lives so short?  
  
Yami: Mine ends tonight...  
  
Seto: Tonight!!  
  
Yami: (fades away as he reenters the Puzzle) Beware of Want and Ignorance Ebenezer!Be warned!! Change your ways!! Or you shall pay!! *vanishes*  
  
*Bells toll as curtains drop*  
  
**Backstage**  
  
Ruby: -.- Thank goodness that's over with...  
  
Seto: *stomping around* JOEY!! SHOW YOURSELF YOU LITTLE PUPPY DOG!!!!  
  
Joey: *hiding behind Mai* Shhhh....  
  
YamiBakura: Hey! The show's nearly over! What about me!!  
  
Ruby: ¬¬ You're on next YamiBakura....here...*hands over scythe*  
  
YamiBakura: *stares at scythe* YES!!!! MUAHAHAHAHHAHAAHH!!! *Runs around*  
  
Ruby: I wonder if he's noticed it's plastic yet? *shrugs*  
  
YamiBakura: MWHAHAHAHHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!! *tries to chop down a prop tree but fails* ARGH!!! *chops tree over and over again* WORK DAMMIT!!!  
  
Ruby: I think he'll work it out....¬¬ Any way REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!! 


	7. The Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come! AKA ...

Disclaimer: No owning YGO! Nor do I own A Christmas Carol! That's owned by Charles Dickens! Sorry if I didn't mention that before...so I DON'T OWN NUTHIN!!!!  
  
Ruby: @-@ so many reviews.....okay time for responses!!  
  
Gyakutenno Megami: Nah I don't really enjoy torturing Malik...just YamiMalik *evil smirk* And what's the Dragonball Z head thingie? You mean Yami? I'm confused...@.@  
  
Anny and Dark: o.0....ookay....umm a LITTLE to descriptive there guys...you can torture Rebecca all you want! Later......¬¬ And I agree that Seto and Joey act like children..BUT IT'S SO FUNNY! XDDD  
  
JOEY LOVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!: Glad I could cheer ya up! ^^  
  
MayaMai: Wow that's a lot of things...@.@ Sure you can talk with your bro's and bishies! But....RYOU!! T_T  
  
Dragon C. Chan: I love the Muppets Christmas Carol! We have it n video!! Is sooo funny!! XDDD That's what inspired me to make this fic and read the book!  
  
Kirbygurl: Biting the tree??? O.o.....  
  
Amethyst Sin: Owwie! I got thwapped T_T! Don't worry all you Yugi fans! You'll get your chance to kill Rebecca AFTER the show...  
  
Suni: Thanks! I worked hard to make the cast just right! Mokuba sounds perfect for Tiny Tim! ^_^  
  
Yami Mojobubbles: That's one of my favorite lines too! ^_^ And you'll all get your chance to hug your bishies! So long as I don't miss anyone..@.@  
  
Ruby: Thanks a lot guys! 66 reviews!! That's the most on all my fics!!  
  
Seto: You only have three others.....¬¬  
  
Ruby: *smacks Seto with a hammer* Anyway...On to the next scene!  
  
*Onstage* (curtains rise)  
  
Seto: *surrounded by mist* Where....where am I?  
  
YamiBakura: (Bakura form now on) *walks on in a dark cloak that hides his face and carrying the scythe* (A/N yes it's still fake..sorry Bakura fans but I had to confiscate you real ones....*ducks* please don't hurt me!)  
  
Seto: Are you the ghost...of the Christmas yet to come?  
  
Bakura: *silent* *points ahead*  
  
Seto: Well?  
  
Bakura: *silent* *still points*  
  
Seto: *anime vein* ANSWER ME DAMMIT!!!  
  
Bakura: *simply points*  
  
Seto: *grabs Bakura by his cloak and shakes him* ANSWER MEEEE!!!  
  
Ruby: *smacks forehead* *runs onstage* Please excuse this brief interruption audience members! ^^U *to Seto* Would you cut it out?! He has no lines! He's silent!! SO STOP THAT!!!!  
  
Audience: *blink blink*  
  
Ruby: Ah heh heh heh...sorry folks....*to Seto* Continue....and be good..or else! *glares* *walks offstage*  
  
Seto: *gulp* Lead on Spirit....  
  
(both walk and see Rex and Weevil talking) (A/N they're side characters..sorry I didn't put them on the cast list --;;;;)  
  
Rex: I don't know much about it...all I know is that he's dead...  
  
Weevil: Really? When did he die?  
  
Rex: Last night I believe....I'd just like to know what he's done with all his money! *laughs*  
  
Weevil: Well he didn't give it to me!  
  
Rex: Anyway, it's likely to be a cheap funeral....don't know anybody who'd go to it...  
  
Weevil: I wouldn't mind going....if lunch is provided! *evil laugh*  
  
Seto: o0....wonder who they're talking about...  
  
Bakura: *walks another direction*  
  
Seto: *follows looking confused*  
  
Bakura: *points to old beggar man talking with some 'shifty' characters*  
  
Woman: Now open my package Joe!  
  
Old man named Joe: *opens package* takes out sheets* these aren't...his bed curtains?!?  
  
Woman: They are indeed! *smirks*  
  
Joe: You don't mean to say you took them down while he was lying there??!  
  
Woman: I did so!  
  
Joe: My my my...Hope he didn't die of anything catching! *laughs*  
  
Woman: Oh you don't have to worry about that....best he had that is....he frightened everyone away in life only to profit us in death! *laughs*  
  
All company: *laugh* XD  
  
Seto: Spirit, show me someone whose heart was not turned cold by this person's death!  
  
Bakura: *points to the Cratchit house*  
  
Seto: *looks in*  
  
Rebecca: *wiping eyes with handkerchief* Oh this candlelight! It makes my eyes weak! But I must not show weak eyes to your father....he should be home soon.....  
  
Boy: I think he's walked a little slower...these past...few evenings....  
  
Yugi: *walks in* Hello family....*small smile*  
  
Rebecca: *walks over* Did you go today Robert?  
  
Yugi: Yes...I wish you could have gone...it's become so green....we can walk there often...to visit...my child! My dear dear child! *starts 'crying'*  
  
Seto: *eyes widen* Not Tiny Tim!!  
  
Rebecca: *goes over and comforts Yugi*  
  
Yugi: *sniff* But we shall never forget him....as long as we live....  
  
Seto: Spirit! I sense our time grows short! Show me who it was that has died last night and caused so many joy?  
  
(fog appears as scene changes to a graveyard)  
  
Bakura: *points to headstone*  
  
Seto: *walks over and turns* Answer me one thing! Are these things that will be? Or things that may be only? Tell me I can change the course of what has happened!  
  
Bakura: *silently points to stone*  
  
Seto: *walks over and reads name* Eb--Ebenezer? Scrooge? Wait a second isn't that my name???  
  
Bakura: *silent*  
  
Seto: NO!! NONONONONO!! *covers ears* I CAN'T HEAR YOU!!! LALALALALALALALALALALAALALALALALAL!!!!  
  
Bakura: ¬¬U.....  
  
Seto: *falls to knees* Please Spirit! I can change!! Please!!! I will honor Christmas!! Tell me all this can change!!  
  
Bakura: *stares at Seto* ......  
  
Seto: PLEASE!!!  
  
Bakura: *disappears into smoke as Seto appears in is own bed*  
  
**Curtains fall**  
  
*Backstage*  
  
Seto: Damn that was embarrassing!!  
  
Bakura: *takes off cape* I CAN TALK!!! YEEESSSSSSS!!! ALALLALALALBLABLABLBALBLABLBLBAL!!! HELLO VOICE!! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!! WELL I MISSED YOU TOO!!!!  
  
Ruby: ¬¬U Oh Ra I think he's lost it......  
  
Seto: Hey hang on a sec...if I'm the one who died...then.....then..0.0!! Weevil and Rex were happy I was dead?!?!?!?! GRRRRR!!!!! *runs around trying to find Rex and Weevil*  
  
Rex & Weevil: AAAHHH!!! RUN AWAY!!!! RUN AWAY!!!!  
  
Ruby: Oh boy.....*pulls out loudspeaker and yells into it* QUIET ON THE SEEEEETTT!!!  
  
Everyone: *silent*  
  
Ruby: *mushroom breath* Thank you.....now if you don't mind I'd like to get the last scene over with? So....SHUT UP!!!  
  
Everyone: *blink blink*  
  
Ruby: *shakes head* There's too much blinking in this fic....PLEASE REVIEW!!! And since it's almost Christmas....GIFTS ARE WELCOME AFTER THE SHOW AS WELL AS HUGS AND GLOMPS!! ^__^ BYE!!! 


	8. The End!

Ruby: GOMEN!!! I am sooooo sorry these chappies came so late....my comp wouldn't load ff.net T_T Anyway we have FINALLY come to the last scene!  
  
Ryou: Were we that bad? *sad face*  
  
Ruby: No no no! ^^U you were awesome! It's just....some people can't control themselves....*glares hintingly at Seto and Joey*  
  
Seto & Joey: Whaaat? What did we dooo???  
  
Ruby: *shakes head* Lets get this done and over with.......  
  
Yugi: *hold a HUGE sign that reads* 'RUBY DOESN'T OWN YU-GI-OH NOR DOES SHE OWN A CHRISTMAS CAROL WHICH IS OWNED BY CHARLES DICKENS SO ALL YOU LAWYERS GO FIND SOMEONE ELSE TO SUE!!!' *wobbles and falls because sign is so big*  
  
Ruby: ¬¬U  
  
(Curtains rise)  
  
Seto: *sitting on bed* Why.....I'M BACK!!! WOOHOO!!!! *does a happy dance*  
  
Audience: *blink blink*  
  
Ruby: *backstage* GAH!! NOT THE BLINKING!!!  
  
Seto: Uh...*stops dancing* ^^U *opens window and shouts to little boy* Hey you!!  
  
Boy: *continues walking*  
  
Seto: HEY YOU!!! KID!! STOP!!  
  
Boy: *doesn't hear*  
  
Seto: *anime vein* LOOK!! FREE ICE CREAM!!!  
  
Boy: *ears perk up* Free ice cream?!!!?!! ^______^ *runs over to Seto* WHEREWHEREWHERE??  
  
Seto: ¬¬U I'll tell you if you tell me what day it is....  
  
Boy: Today? Why sir today is Christmas Day!!  
  
Seto: Christmas Day??! They did it all in one night!! The Spirits did it all in one night! But of course they can!!  
  
Boy: *nods with a fake smile* 'nutter......'  
  
Seto: Thank you my boy!! Tell me is that large turkey they have in window of the butchers still there??  
  
Boy: You mean the one about my size? Yes it's there...  
  
Seto: Good lad! Clever lad! Here! Take two shillings and go buy it for me!!  
  
Boy: Uh okay....*runs off*  
  
Seto: ^________^ (scene changes to outside)  
  
Seto: (a/n no he's not in the nightgown anymore....--;;;;;) Now...where..aha!!  
  
YamiMalik: Oh! M-m-Mr. Scrooge!  
  
Seto: Hello my good man!! Still collecting? Good! Put me down for this much! *scribbles note*  
  
YamiMalik: That much?!  
  
Seto: And not a farthing less! Merry Christmas to you! *runs off*  
  
YamiMalik: o0....well that was weird...who cares?! We're gonna be rich!!! I mean..the poor are....riiight ^^U *runs off*  
  
(scene changes to his nephew's house)  
  
Seto: Nephew! It is your uncle come to dine with you!  
  
Joey: Uncle? Uncle!! *shakes hands hard* You're here!!  
  
Seto: Ow!! Let go of my hand!  
  
Joey: Oh right..sorry...c'mon in!  
  
Mai: ^__^  
  
(music begins)  
  
(curtains fall and rise to reveal the Cratchit house)  
  
Seto: *runs over* *bangs on door* BOB CRATCHIT!!!!  
  
Yugi: Uh oh...*opens door* M-m-m-Mr. Scrooge! What are you doing here?  
  
Seto: *yelling* Why were you not at work this morning?!?  
  
Yugi: But you said I could have the day off!!  
  
Seto: I said no such thing!!  
  
Rebecca: *runs out* *yells in a cutesy little girly voice* Alright you!! Listen up! You gave my husband the day off and there's no way that you are taking him away on Christmas Day!! *pokes Seto's stomach*  
  
Seto: I am so angry that I have half a mind to RAISE YOU SALARY!!!!!  
  
Rebecca: And I have half a mind to raise----?!?!?! HUH?!?!  
  
Yugi: @.@  
  
Seto: That's right...raise your salary and help you pay for the mortgage on this house ^___^  
  
Rebecca: Uh heh heh heh heh ^^U  
  
Boy: *runs up* Here's your turKEEEYYY!! *slips and falls* *turkey falls with a splat on his head* ow....  
  
Seto: o0...*picks up turkey* Merry Christmas Bob!!!  
  
Ruby: *acts as narrator* And Scrooge was as good as his word and better! He did it all and infinitely more!  
  
Seto: 00 Where's that voice coming from?! It's not another Spirit is it?? Hide me!! *ducks*  
  
Ruby: ¬¬U And for Tiny Tim....who did NOT die...Scrooge was a second father to him  
  
Mokuba: *runs on and hugs Seto*  
  
Seto: ^___^  
  
Ruby: He was as good a friend as good a master and as good a man as the old city every knew. And as Tiny Tim stated...  
  
Mokuba: *throws down crutch and shouts* GOD BLESS US EVERYONE!!!  
  
(curtains fall)  
  
Audience: *claps and cheers*  
  
(curtains rise again)  
  
All the side actors including Serenity, Rex, and Weevil: *run on and bow* *stand off to the side onstage*  
  
Joey & Mai: *run on, hold hands and bow* *stand by side actors*  
  
Yugi, Rebecca, and Mokuba: *run on and bow* *stand by Joey & Mai*  
  
Pegasus: *runs on, bows and shakes chains* BOO!!! *stands by Yugi*  
  
Ryou: *runs on and bows* *stands by Peggy*  
  
Ryou fan-girls: *cheer loudly*  
  
Ruby: WOOO!! GO RYOU!!  
  
Yami: *runs on and bows* Hohoho!! *stands by Ryou*  
  
Ruby: hohoho?? ¬¬U  
  
Bakura: *runs on* I CAN TALK!!!! WOOOO!!!! *bows and stands by Yami*  
  
Ruby: --;;;;;;  
  
Seto: *runs on*  
  
(applause stops)  
  
Seto: *glares*  
  
(applause again)  
  
Seto: ^____^ *bows*  
  
Everyone: *steps up and bows*  
  
Ruby: *runs on* THANK YOU ALL AND COME BACK AGAIN SOON!!!  
  
(curtains close)  
  
Luna: *runs in* that was great you guys! XD  
  
Yami: And where were you this entire time??  
  
Luna: *innocent face* *holds out videocamera* Taping the entire thing!  
  
Seto: 0.0!!! YOU...DID...WHAAAAAT?!?!?!?!  
  
Luna: *starts laughing*  
  
Seto: Gimme that!!! *chases Luna*  
  
Luna: XD Never catch me slowpoke! *runs outside*  
  
Ruby: ^_^ I guess we should all head out..gifts and glomps time!  
  
Everyone: *yawn* *heads out*  
  
Ruby; Next chapter is the last! Cya there!! 


	9. Glomps and gifts!

Ruby: THANK RA!!! IT'S OVER!!!

Ryou: ^^U

Ruby: this will be moderately loooong chapter seeing as how SOOOO many ppl want hugs and glomps so PLEASE BEAR WITH ME!! ^__^ Now first will come the glomps and then the gifts! 

YamiMojobubbles and Mojobubbles: *appear* *both glomp Yami*

Yami: *blushes bright red*

Ruby: Next! 

Shadowfire: *appears and glomps Yami too*

Yami: I feel so loved! ^.^

Ruby: ¬¬ 

Lady Malik: *appears and glomps Malik lots of times*

Malik: Gak! Can't...breathe....

Lady Malik: *glomps Bakura*

Bakura: Gak! Get off me!!!

Katinstyle2: *appears* *hugs Ryou and ties Rebecca to a chair*

Rebecca: *bounces around trying to get free*

Ryou: ^^

Fybird: *appears and hugs Seto Pegasus and Yami*

Yami: ^_^ That's three!

Seto: Show off....

Rosz of the Angel: *appears*

Seto: AHA! THERE YOU ARE!!! *chases Rosz with another scythe*

Ruby: *puts a hand over face while shaking head* Gimme that! *steals scythe*

Seto: Awww...but!

Ruby: No buts!

Seto: But she...!

Ruby: NO BUTS ABOUT IT!! NOW GO TO YOUR ROOM SETO KAIBA!!!

Seto: Yes ma'am...T_T

Rosz: *glomps Ryou*

Kiki: *gives Yami a hug and a kiss on the cheek

Ruby: o0....

Kiki: *gives Yugi a hug 

Yami Kiki: *glomps Bakura*

Bakura: *smirks* I'm so popular!

Cheetoh Frito: *hugs Seto*

Seto: ^____^

Caterfree10: *glomps Yugi*

Yugi: *blushes* ^____^ I love hugs!

Kirbygirl: *hugs Pegasus and Bakura again*

Pegasus: ^______^

Bakura: Oh yah chicks dig me!

Ruby: And now for the gifts! From Mojobubbles and YamiMojobubbles to hand out all the presents....introducing...!!!

Pegasus: *pops out of chimney dressed in a Santa suit with a big bag*

Seto: SANTA!! I KNEW YOU WERE REAL!!! I KNEW IT!! *hugs Pegasus*

Pegasus: Aww Kaiba-boy..I never knew you felt that way!! ^_^

Seto: 0.0!!!!! *lets go realizing it's Pegasus and runs away screaming*

Ruby: ^^U Say where'd the chimney come from? We're outside!

Pegasus: Oh that! Almost forgot! *pressed button on chimney and it folds up into a briefcase*

Joey: Looks like a normal briefcase to me....

Ruby: ¬¬U Let's not be repeating things okay? Pega-- I mean Santa...please distribute!

Pegasus: Oh right! *pulls present out* From Shadowfire to Yami

Yami: *opens to find the pieces of Exodia* YESSSS!! IN YOUR FACE KAIBA!!!!!

Seto: T_T

Pegasus: Right...Umm..it's not really a gift but katinstyle 2 gives everyone cookies! ^____^

YamiMalik: More cookies! ^______^ *eats them up*

Pegasus: Next one....From Fybird one for Yami, one for Seto and one for..ME! ^___^ 

Yami: *gets hair gel* *throws it into a pile twice his size of gel bottles* That should last me about a week....

Seto: *gets a new trench coat* ^.^ *goes over to HUGE closet filled with trench coats and puts the new one in*

Ruby: o0....

Pegasus: *gets taped Funny Bunny cartoons* FUNNY BUNNY! ^_________^ *pops into VCR*

Ruby: Not now! Hand out the rest first!

Pegasus: awwww....T_T From Kiki one to Yami and one to Yugi

Yami: Yugi and a 

Yami: *gets Exodia plushie* ^.^ EXODIA! OBLITERATE!! *makes little crashing noises while playing with Exodia* *

Yugi: *gets Dark Magician plushie* ^_____^ *cuddles plushie*

Pegasus: From Yami Kiki to Bakura 

Bakura: *Change of Heart plushie* CHANGE OF HEART DEFEATS EXODIA!! *crashes plushie into Yami's Exodia plushie*

Ruby: Oh boy.... 

Pegasus: *goes through bag* From Cheetoh Frito to Kaiba-boy

Seto: *gets blue-eyes statue* Awesome!! ^_____^

Pegasus: From Caterfree to Yami and Yugi-boy!

Yami & Yugi: *get matching black shirts that say Master Duelist' on them*

Yami: Black is definitely my color!! ^___^

Yugi: Thank you! ^_^

Pegasus: Umm..from Dragon C. Chan to everyone! 

Everyone: *gets Chibi chibi plushies of themselves*

Seto: Hey I look good! ^_^

Ruby: *rolls eyes* *cough*bigego*cough*

Pegasus: From Ivy Bakura to Ryou, Yami and Kaiba-boy

Ryou: *gets the new YGO CD* ^.^ Thank you! ^____^

Yami and Seto:*get a copy of YGO Eternal Duelist Soul for GBA*

Yami: *smirks* Bet I do better then you do Kaiba!

Seto: You're on!! *pulls out GBA* Lets go!

Pegasus: Wait Kaiba-boy! There's on more thing from Ivy! *snickers* Here...

Seto: o.o....Mistleoe??

Ruby: *breaks out in laughter* XD 

Seto: Hey what are you laughing at?!?!

Ruby: What would YOU need mistletoe for??! XD

Seto: *blushes red* SHUT UP!!! THERE ARE PEOPLE WHO LIKE ME!!!

Ruby: Riiiiight....*snickers*

Pegasus: Woah here's a lot from Lady malik...first to Ruby

Ruby: A CHIBI LAZER!!! YAY!!! *turns chibi and runs around firing at things*

Everyone: GAH! *ducks*

Pegasus: Right...to Bakura...

Bakura: o0....a volcano???

Ryou: *snickers*

Bakura: *glares*

Pegasus: To Yami...so you can poke people in the eye

Yami: A twinkling star?

Ruby: *starts laughing* matches the hair perfectly!!! XD

Yami: *anime vein* I'll poke you in the eye!!

Ruby: Oh no you won't!! *pulls out chibi lazer and fires*

Yami: GAH!!

Pegasus: Oh and everyone else gets chocolates and a flower...and if they are good then they can get hammers to bash Tea...and ME?!?!?!?! GRRRRRRR...

Ruby: Chill out Max' They haven't been very good..*glares at Seto and Joey who are arguing again*

Seto: Stupid chihuahua!!

Joey: Insensitive jerk!!

Pegasus: Okay good....*shakes bag* That's everything!! Now if you don't mind! *presses button and chimney inflates again* I have more presents to deliver!! *climbs up chimney*

Ruby: Oh come on Peggy!! That's all fake!!

Pegasus: Hiho Dasher Prancer and the rest of you! AWAY!! *flies away from top of chimney in a sleigh pulled by reindeer*

Everyone: *stares* *blink blink*

Ruby: Ooookay....I guess Christmas IS a magical night....

Luna: HEY EVERYONE!! I'm gonna play the tape I recorded of the play now!! Plus I singled out the funny bits to repeat over and over again!!

Seto: 0.0!! NOOOOOO!!! 

Ruby: ^_____^ Well looks like I have to go! Thank you to all you reviewers!! Maybe I'll do another play sometime in the future.,...hmmmm...any ideas for plays? Submit them pls!! Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night!!! *waves*

*Camera begins to pull away from scene* *faint cry is heard*

Seto: I WAS WEARING A DRESS!!!!!

__

The End!!!!!


End file.
